The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Sea Breeze’ characterized by spaced and folded petals on single deep orange flowers. The new Geum was discovered and developed as a seedling as part of an on going breeding and selecting program, in Hebron, Ill. in 2008. The selection of the new plant was due to its' uniquely spaced and folded petals on single deep orange flowers. The initial asexual propagation of the new plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2009. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of this new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.